Sealed sandwich makers are known in the art. The sandwich is typically made by filling the space between two pieces of bread with various ingredients, e.g., pie filling, pizza ingredients. The edges of the bread are then crimped or sealed together under force such that the inner ingredients do not leak out. In conventional sandwich makers the bread is crimped between two metal plates that cooperate with one another via a hinge. Due to this application of force, however, the metal plates also apply a lateral force to the bread pieces, which causes the bread pieces to move relative to one another. When the bread pieces are out of alignment, the peripheries of the bread pieces are unevenly crimped, creating an inadequate seal between the pieces and thereby leading to ingredient leakage. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sandwich maker that ensures the bread pieces are aligned during crimping to ensure that the sandwich does not leak.